City Park
City Park is the first proper level in Monsters, Inc. Scream Team, and the first level in the Urban Training Grounds. Level Layout The level is divided into four main areas. To the right of where the player starts is a paved path surrounded by hedge walls. To the left of where the player starts is a playground area, where they can interact with the equipment. Nearby is a shallow pool, with a door next to it that will only open once the player has scared at least three Nerves in the level. Inside is a secret grotto that has a switch that opens the entrance to the treehouse, which can be accessed once the player has unlocked the Trampolines. Trash cans are scattered throughout the level, and the player can attack them to produce Primordial Ooze, Bag O' Calories and, eventually, Extra Try Tokens. The treehouse starts with a section that has the player dodging barrels thrown by Randall Boggs in a manner that mimicks the Donkey Kong arcade game. Once at the top, there is a slide section similar to the ones found in the Pursuit Races. All ten Monster Tokens are found on this slide, but the player can take an elevator back to the top if they miss one. Nerve locations *A blue Nerve can be found playing in the sandbox in the playground. *A green Nerve is playing on the monkey bars. The player must stand on top of the bars to scare it. *Another green Nerve is bouncing around at ground level in the grotto (3 Nerves required). *A yellow Nerve is sitting on a park bench past the Trampoline. *An orange Nerve is hiding in the first trash can on the right. It will jump out when the trash can is attacked. *A red Nerve is jumping between the platforms leading to the switch in the grotto (3 Nerves required). *Another red Nerve bounces around the top of the slide, before sliding down it when the player arrives. (Trampolines required). If the player beats it to the bottom and does not get the Silver Medal in the same attempt, they will be awarded an Extra Try Token. *The final red Nerve begins on top of the hedge surrounding a tree on the paved path. When approached, it will try to flee by jumping from hedge to hedge. (Silver Medal required) Trivia * This is one of only two levels to use a separate loading screen for one of its sub areas in the PlayStation version, the other being The Ski Lift. *In the PlayStation and PC versions of the game, Randall vanishes when the player reaches him, likely using his camoflage ability. In the PlayStation 2 version, however, he runs away instead. *This level's music is played during the credits of the game, along with the music of The Sphinx and Sugar Shack. Coincidentlly, all three of these levels are the first level of their respective training ground. Category:Monsters, Inc. Video Games